


Baby's First Word

by TheEasternEmpress



Series: Baby's First [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda loves his dad, Baby yoda loves swimming, Beach Day, Din buys baby yoda more toys, Din loves his baby boy, Din spoils baby yoda rotten, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: Din takes his son back to the beach and while they’re there, Din’s son does something that takes his father’s breath away.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Baby's First [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704631
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	Baby's First Word

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys really think I was going to write a Baby’s First series without including baby yoda’s first word? Just as a heads up, this is the second-to-last part in this series. I love writing this series and I’ve been planning these final parts since I started writing it, so I hope you enjoy them!

As soon as Din’s son had woken up this morning, he dashed down to the hull to beg to go back outside. He was in the new clothes his father had bought him during the last trip to the market since his usual robe was still soaked from their beach day yesterday. It was odd to see the child in a shirt and pants that actually fit him, but Din was happy to get him out of his old clothes. 

Lost in his thoughts, Din didn’t notice his son shuffling over to him until he sat himself on Din’s boot and wrapped his arms around his ankle. Looking down at his boy, his son pointed to the door and babbled as if begging to return to the beach. 

Din bent over to pick him up and said, “We can go back to the beach today after you’ve had your breakfast. I also want to see if I can find some stores to buy you some toys to play with.” The child cooed happily and waddled over to a spot on the floor so he could be fed. The child ate his breakfast in rapid time, clearly excited to go back to the beach.

“I’m going to be buying you some more toys today, so let’s leave your mythosaur toy here, okay?” Din asked. The child nodded and giddily ran over to the door. Din brought his son’s bassinet down and placed his son in it before lowering the ramp. The child let out a whoop of joy while clapping his hands enthusiastically. If his son enjoyed the beach this much, Din would have a hard time leaving Paraan because he knew his son would miss the beach. 

Din started walking in the same direction as yesterday, but began walking down a different path once he could see buildings in the distance. The dirt path eventually morphed into a wooden boardwalk with stores on one side and a view of the ocean on the other. While Din observed the stores to see which ones would have the items he was interested in, his son gazed out of his bassinet at the ocean. 

Nothing caught Din’s eye until a vendor exclaimed, “Excuse me sir, would you be interested in buying your child some ice cream?” 

Din stopped and turned in the direction of the voice and found an old man staring at him from an open window in his shop. The voice had grabbed the attention of Din’s son, who was now curiously staring at the ice cream vendor. 

“How much?” Din asked after noticing his son’s interest in the vendor. 

“Five credits,” the man responded, “And I recommend a small vanilla for a child of that age. Anything more than that would be too much for his palate.” 

Din handed over the credits in exchange for a small cup of vanilla ice cream and a spoon. Din found a bench overlooking the ocean where he could sit and feed his child the treat. 

“I thought you might like this because you liked the candy Cara bought you so much, but it’s okay if you don’t,” Din told his boy. The child eagerly opened his mouth to be fed, only interested in the food and clearly not caring about anything his father had just said. Din scooped some of the ice cream onto the spoon and placed it in his child’s mouth. Instantly, his son’s eyes lit up and he giggled. As Din was filling up the spoon again, the child reached out his hands in an attempt to grab the spoon from his father. Din smiled and shook his head before placing the spoon in his son’s hand and letting him feed himself. Ice cream was smearing across his child’s face as he fed himself, but he didn’t seem to care as he gobbled up his treat. 

Once the ice cream cup was empty and Din had cleaned his son’s face, they continued walking along the boardwalk. The ice cream must have put the child in a food coma because when Din looked at him, he was sound asleep in his bassinet. To allow him to sleep better, Din closed the bassinet softly. 

As his son slept, Din managed to buy him a plastic bucket and shovel, swimsuit, and frog-shaped floaties. As Din prepared to change the child into his swimsuit, he woke up and began to giggle as if he understood that he was going to get to go back in the water. The child was cooperative about getting into his swimsuit because he wanted to go swimming so badly and once he was dressed, he smiled brightly at his father and clapped his hands. 

Once they were close to the water, Din took off his boots and socks and rolled up his pants so he wouldn’t get his clothes wet. When he turned around, his son was biting his frog floaties and trying to eat them as if they were the live frogs he enjoyed so much. 

“Those aren’t for eating,” Din said as he took the floatie from his child’s mouth, “They’re supposed to help you float in the water.” His boy looked disappointed for a moment, but perked up his father began to help him put on the floaties. After several minutes of fumbling with the straps, Din managed to get his son in his floaties. 

“It’ll be easier for you to swim and play in these, but you still have to be careful and stay close to me,” Din told his son. The child jumped up and down and flapped his arms, signaling to Din that he understood and was ready to swim. Din let his son toddle into the ocean and wrapped his hand around one of the straps on the floatie so he could keep a good grip on his son. 

The child shuddered at the cool water, but he continued to wander into the water until it reached his neck and he began to float. Even though it seemed deep to his son, the water only went up to the middle of Din’s calf. The child splashed around joyfully, giggling and playing without a care in the world. Still gripping a floatie strap, Din began to drag his son in circles through the water. The child kicked his feet and laughed as he enjoyed being pulled through the waves. 

After being pulled through the ocean for a few minutes, the child babbled and lifted his arms to show he wanted to be picked up. Din did so and then the baby eagerly pointed back to the water. Thinking he understood what he wanted, Din asked, “Do you want me to toss you into the ocean?” The child clapped his hands happily and nodded. 

Din was slightly worried that his son would get swept away, but he reluctantly began to play the game his child loved so dearly. Instead of tossing him as he usually did, Din simply dropped his baby into the water. The child landed in the water and it splashed him in the face, but he still squealed in delight. Din was careful with their game and made sure the child didn’t float very far. His son didn’t seem to mind that his father was holding back because he was just happy to be in the water. 

Eventually, the child decided he wanted to take a break from the ocean and play in the sand. Din brought him the bucket and shovel he had bought earlier, but the child ditched the shovel to instead use his hands to scoop sand into the bucket. Din kneeled down in the sand and began to dump sand in the bucket as well, which earned him a bright smile from his son. 

Once the bucket was full of sand, the child patted it down until it was smooth. Giggling, Din’s son leaned back and abruptly pushed the bucket forward so it spilled all over his father’s lap. The sight of his father covered in sand caused the child to erupt with laughter and his father to sigh. 

Din brushed the sand from his lap and sighed, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” The child continued to giggle until Din handed him the shovel to play around with. The child enjoyed digging for shells yesterday, so Din figured he would want to do the same thing again today. His son seemed to understand the message Din was trying to send as he began to dig. Unfortunately for his child, the child-sized toy was still too big for him and he had to wrap both his hands around the shovel’s handle. The sight of his son using all of his might to dig the smallest hole made Din laugh quietly. Hyperfocused on his activity, the child didn’t notice his father’s laughter. 

Din stayed to the side, letting his son dig around and saying, “Very nice,” or, “Good job,” whenever he happily revealed a new shell. Within an hour, the child had dug a stack of about twenty shells that Din could tell would become a prized possession of his son. 

Pleased with the work he had done, the child discarded the shovel in his hand to crawl over to his father and climb into his lap, facing Din. The child reached forward to rest his hand on his father’s armor and clear as day, Din heard his child exclaim, “Da!” Din was shocked speechless at his son’s first word, especially because it was referring to him. 

“W-what did you just say?” Din asked after finally finding his voice. His son patted his father’s chest and repeated, “Da!” Heart filled with love and joy, Din scooped his boy up and held him tight to his chest. For Din, there were no words to describe how grateful he was to have his son at his side. With everything his son provided for him, Din saw no need for anyone else to be at his side. Din was sure that no other person in the galaxy could give him as much happiness as his son did. As long as he always had his little boy, Din knew he would be happy. 

Din’s son pushed himself off his father’s chest and exclaimed, “Dada!” Din smiled, stroking his son’s hand, and replied, “Yeah, I’m your dada. Your dada loves you so much. I am happiest when I’m with you and I promise that I’m going to spend the rest of my life taking care of you. When you’re with me, I swear that you will always be safe, happy, and loved. You will always be my priority; you come before everything and everyone. No one else will ever take your place in my life and I will hold you in my heart until the day I die.” 

The child responded to Din’s words by placing his hand on his father’s helmet and giggling, “Dadada!” Din’s cheeks hurt from how much he was smiling, but he couldn’t resist grabbing his son’s hand to slip it under his helmet and press a kiss to his palm. The child made a noise of surprise, confused at the new sensation, but a moment later he was beaming up at his father as he snuggled himself in his arms. 

With Din’s knowledge that his son loved him, he could only hope that the wonderful memories of today would be etched into his memory until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll admit that just to be funny, baby yoda’s first word was almost “ma” but I decided against it :p


End file.
